Kami Bukan Generasi Penerus
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Telat, fic untuk hari Sumpah Pemuda. Indonesia merasa generasi muda jaman sekarang hancur dan tidak bisa diandalkan namun ia bertemu dengan sekelompok muda-mudi yang mengaku sebagai 'bukan generasi penerus melainkan...' OC, OC Male Indonesia! True Story!


Telat nulisnya, aturan ini ditulis pas tanggal 28 Oktober, hari sumpah pemuda tapi baru nemu idenya sekarang, gak apa-apa kan?

Ini terinsipirasi dari kisah temanku, yang membuatku terharu. Agak garing, tapi coba dipikir, ini nyata lho, jadi mungkin kesannya akan beda, dialami oleh orang yang kukenal, jadi rasanya…beda!

Ada akan banyak 'orang tak dikenal' yang akan bertebaran di sini, mereka adalah teman-temanku *celingak-celinguk, jangan2 ada temanku yang baca nih…

Pengen beli buku yang judulnya Nasionalisme nih, juga pengen nonton film Merah Putih…*curcol

Warning: OC, OOC, OC! Male Indonesia, Gaje, Miss Typo

Disclaimer: OCnya adalah teman-temanku, Indonesia sih milikku~ *dilempar granat

* * *

><p><strong>Kami Bukan Generasi Penerus<strong>

Hari yang terik, di kota Jakarta yang panas, tersebutlah seorang personifikasi sebuah Negara yang dengan wajah penuh keringat luntang lantung dipinggir jalan sambil memandangi secarik kertas. Di hari seperti ini, ia ketiban dapat tugas dari bosnya untuk pergi ke markas Angkatan Laut untuk menyampaikan pesan penting.

Kenapa harus dia? Indonesia tidak bisa mengeluh, hanya meruntuk dalam hati.

Dan lagi, dia sekarang tengah kesasar. Aneh memang kok Negara bisa kesasar di negaranya sendiri, tapi begitulah adanya. Indonesia tidak tahu harus naik angkutan umum apa, jurusan apa hingga akhirnya ia kesasar seperti ini.

Padahal hari ini kan, tanggal 28 Oktober, hari Sumpah Pemuda. Yah, mesi hari nasional, memang bukan hari libur jadi kebanyakan pasti lupa atau tidak tahu. Untuk Indonesia sendiri, hari ini adalah hari yang berkesan, namun rasa itu sudah terkikis karena kesibukan dan stress yang menimpa dirinya setiap hari.

Indonesia merasa ia harus menanyakan lagi entah untuk keberapa kalinya dimana sebenarnya markas Angkatan Laut itu. Ia mencari-cari orang dipinggir jalan yang bisa ditanya dan matanya menemukan sekelompok pelajar yang tampak asik di pinggir jalan.

Dari jauh saja, Indonesia tahu bahwa sekelompok pelajar yang tampaknya berada pada tingkat SMA itu bukan pelajar yang baik. Dari cara mereka berpakaian, bersikap bahkan dari jauh terlihat samar kepulan asap yang mengelilingi mereka.

Melihatnya Indonesia menjadi sedih, sebenarnya sejak kapan pemuda negerinya menjadi seperti ini. Berbeda sekali dengan dulu, berbeda sekali saat Sumpah Pemuda. Melihat mereka, yang sebenarnya merupakan pemandangan biasa dan bisa ditemukan dimana-mana, Indonesia merasa ragu dengan masa depannya sendiri.

Inikah generasi penerus? Apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Indonesia merasa sedih.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak, ia tidak boleh begitu. Toh, bukan hanya dia saja yang mengalami ini, hampir semua generasi muda di Negara-negara lain pun menjadi semakin rusak dan tidak menentu, namun tentu saja dalam taraf yang berbeda-beda.

Sambil terus melangkahkan kaki, Indonesia tidak ingin memandang mereka. Ia hanya terus berjalan sambil berusaha fokus menemukan alamat. Percuma tanya pada mereka, mereka mungkin hanya tahu dimana tempat nongkrong yang asik dan mall-mall saja.

Indonesia terus berjalan hingga ia melewati sebuah universitas. Swasta ya? Ia tidak kenal universitas itu, tapi universitasnya cukup besar. Banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi keluar masuk universitas tersebut. Ada yang cara berpakaiannya meragukan, potongan rambut seperti gembel, dengan sikap yang tidak mencerminkan seorang pelajar namun ada juga yang cara berpakaiannya sangat rapi.

Kontras sekali…

Semoga diantara mereka ada yang bisa membantunya agar negeri ini menjadi lebih sejahtera dikemudian hari.

Indonesia berjalan lagi hingga sampai di sebuah komplek perumahan yang sepi. Sepi sekali hingga sulit menemukan seseorang di pinggir jalan. Sepertinya ia tersasar makin parah, saat hendak berbalik ke tempat semula, Indonesia melihat seorang bapak-bapak yang memikul keranjang berisi buah-buahan. Indonesia terkejut saat bapak-bapak itu hampir jatuh dan tampak kesulitan bernapas. Tanpa pikir panjang, Indonesia segera menghampirinya namun ia keduluan oleh dua orang pemuda yang sudah lebih dulu menghampiri bapak-bapak itu.

"Bapak, ada apa!" tanya salah seorang dari mereka dengan tampang panik. Keduanya membantu bapak-bapak itu duduk di pinggir jalan.

Bapak itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu, napas saja sudah berat.

"Oi, air, air!" pekik pemuda lainnya, segera memasuki salah satu rumah.

Indonesia menghampiri mereka, melihat pria paruh baya itu kesulitan bernapas. Mungkin asma? Atau punya penyakit jantung? Wajar sih, dicuaca seterik ini…

"Bapak tenang pak, ambil napas, keluarkan," bujuk pemuda itu berlutut di samping bapak itu. Bapak itu mengikuti instruksi pemuda itu.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Indonesia yang baru menghampiri mereka. Pemuda itu menoleh, pakaiannya rapi serta berpotongan rambut rapi.

"Bapak-bapak ini tapi hampir mau pingsan, jadi saya tolongin," jelasnya dengan wajah agak panik.

Indonesia mengangguk. Pemuda yang lain, yang tadi teriak-teriak cari air, datang kembali dengan sebotol air mineral di tangannya diikuti oleh rombongan pemuda lain dan gadis lain.

Apa ini? Ada pesta? Belajar bersama?

"Ini airnya, diminum pak," kata pemuda yang membawa air itu.

"Terima kasih nak," kata bapak-bapak itu lalu meminum airnya. Disekitar mereka kini berkumpul sekumpulan pemuda-pemudi, tak banyak tidak sampai sepuluh orang tapi ada lebih dari lima orang.

"Aduh, gimana nih? Mau dibawa ke rumah sakit?" tanya salah seorang gadis ke temannya, tampak panik melihat bapak-bapak itu yang kelihatan sulit bernapas.

"Ini kan distress namanya ya? Cara bernapasnya tidak beraturan, mungkin karena bapak itu mempunyai penyakit jantung terus kumat karena kepanasan," sahut yang lain mengajukan hipotesa.

Indonesia harus berdiam sebentar untuk mencerna kalimat tersebut.

"Terus, kita bawa ke UGD saja kali ya? Kita kan belum diajari apa-apa, boro-boro pijat jantung, pakai tensimeter yang benar saja belum bisa," sahut gadis lain masih panik.

Indonesia sekarang merasa positif mereka pasti mahasiswa jurusan medis seperti kedokteran atau keperawatan.

Indonesia menghampiri bapak itu dan berlutut di depannya. "Bapak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit tidak?" tanyanya sopan.

Bapak-bapak itu segera menggeleng. "Nggak usah, nanti juga sembuh sendiri," katanya.

Indonesia tidak senang mendengarnya, tentu saja ia tahu bapak itu segan mau berobat ke rumah sakit. Berobat tidak gratis, gratis sekalipun urusannya berbelit-belit. Tampang bapak itu cukup jelas bahwa ia tidak punya uang banyak.

"Oh, bapak jualan mangga ya?" tanya salah seorang pemuda, melihat keranjang yang tadi dipikul bapak-bapak tersebut.

"Iya dek, tapi belum ada yang laku," jelas bapak itu masih dengan napas berat. Indonesia tak tega, melihat bapak-bapak yang lemah dengan wajah pucat harus memikul beban berat di bawah terik matahari yang panas.

Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Atau pemuda-pemudi di sekitarnya ini? Tak ada….

"Ya sudah, saya beli saja semua mangganya, berapa semuanya pak?" tanya pemuda itu.

Eh? Indonesia terpaku mendengar perkataan pemuda di dekatnya. Begitu pula teman-temannya. Begitu pula bapak itu, yang tampaknya akan terkena serangan jantung lagi mendengar hal itu.

"Serius dek? Nggak usah, bapak jadi nggak enak," kata bapak itu segan. Pemuda itu menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Nggak apa-apa pak, supaya bapak nggak perlu pikul beban berat lagi, kalau sudah mendingan nanti bapak bisa langsung pulang," katanya.

Indonesia masih terpaku di tempat, rasanya tak percaya. Aneh…

"Serius kamu? Mangganya nanti mau diapain?" tanya temannya yang tak percaya, pemuda itu hanya tertawa pelan.

"Ya dimakan lah masa mau dipakai main bola? Nanti kita makan saja ramai-ramai sambil belajar," katanya tenang.

Bapak itu dan Indonesia terharu. Tidak menyangka masih ada pemuda yang baik seperti itu di jaman seperti ini.

"Semuanya Rp. 70.000 dek," kata bapak itu. Pemuda itu segera mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uang sesuai jumlah yang diminta bapak itu dan memberikannya.

"Aku ikut beli deh, tapi aku cuma Rp. 5.000," sahut seorang gadis.

"Aku juga, aku juga!" yang lain pun bersahutan dan berpatungan mengganti uang pemuda itu.

"Ok, nanti mangganya dibagi-bagi buat semuanya," kata pemuda itu.

"Makasih yang anak-anak," kata bapak itu merasa terharu. Pemuda pemudi di sekitarnya hanya tersenyum senang dan bercanda sedikit pada satu sama lain. Bapak itu tidak menyangka ia akan seberuntung ini, jangankan dagangannya habis, ada yang beli saja bapak itu ragu. Mangga yang ia jual adalah mangga yang sudah matang di pohon di halaman rumahnya, ia menjualnya sekedar untuk memperoleh uang tambahan.

Indonesia tersenyum memandangi para pemuda-pemudi yang tengah sibuk mengosongkan keranjang penuh mangga itu.

Biasanya, orang-orang hanya akan menolong sedikit, memberi empati, namun tidak ingin berbuat lebih. Apalagi yang namanya mengeluarkan uang, sedikit yang mau melakukannya. Tapi, pemuda itu dengan senang hati membeli semua mangganya. Memang teman-temannya pun ikut berpatungan, namun bila pemuda itu tidak berinisiatif mungkin teman-temannya pun tak akan kepikiran untuk membeli mangga bapak-bapak itu.

"Yosh, sudah semua. Kita baginya nanti saja," kata pemuda itu, dirinya dan semua teman-temannya membawa banyak kantong plastic berisi banyak mangga.

"Pak, kalau masih tidak kuat, bapak istirahat dulu saja di sini," kata yang lain.

"Iya pak, nggak usah dipaksa," timpal yang lain.

"Maaf ya pak, kita masih harus ngerjain tugas, bapak kita tinggal nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya pemuda itu. Bapak itu mengangguk, meski masih terlihat lemas dan pucat namun ia terlihat lega dan senang. Pemuda pemudi pun tersenyum dan saling pandang, mereka segera berjalan kembali memasuki sebuah rumah yang tampaknya tempat kost-kostsan.

"Hei, tunggu," panggil Indonesia. Mereka menoleh, kelihatan agak bingung. Indonesia menghampiri mereka.

"Boleh tahu, siapa kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Indonesia, meluncurkan pertanyaan yang agak aneh.

Pemuda itu, yang sudah berinisiatif membeli semua mangga bapak-bapak itu, menyilangkan tangan kanan ke depan dadanya dan dengan lantang berkata: "Dokter Untuk Bangsa!"

Teman-temannya dan Indonesia terpaku dan pemuda itu tertawa.

"Maaf, reflek, habis itu kan 'slogan' fakultas kedokteran kita," kilahnya dan teman-temannya pun tertawa.

"Yah, kalau mau diterangkan sih, kita ini bukan generasi penerus, iya nggak?" kata temannya. Indonesia mengernyit bingung.

"Iya, kita ini adalah Generasi pengubah, HUHA!" pemuda itu mengacungkan tangan ke udara, lagi-lagi ditimpali tawa teman-temannya.

"Memangnya Outbond, pakai 'huha' segala?" ejek temannya namun tidak secara kasar, hanya bercanda ringan.

"Sekali lagi, Generasi Pengubah…." Pemuda itu mengulang.

"HUHA!" teman-temannya meneruskan sambil mengepalkan tangan, lalu mereka tertawa lagi, Indonesia pun hanya tertawa.

"Fakultas kedokteran…" lanjut pemuda itu lagi.

"MANTAP!" timpal teman-temannya mengacungkan jempol, mereka lagi-lagi tertawa, ada yang sampai terbahak-bahak.

Indonesia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, namun senyum tidak meninggalkan bibirnya. Calon-calon dokter yang hebat.

Ia merasa…terkenang.

"Terima kasih ya, generasi pengubah, kalian hebat!" kata Indonesia, para pemuda-pemudi itu hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Mereka berbalik dan melambaikan tangan pada Indonesia.

Indonesia melambaikan tangan pada mereka dan merasa terkenang.

Dulu juga pernah begini… tepat pada hari ini… 83 tahun yang lalu…

Hari yang seharusnya diperingati sebagai hari proses lahirnya bangsa Indonesia. Hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya, para pemuda-pemudi Indonesia mendeklarasikan bahwa mereka adalah bangsa Indonesia.

_Kami putra dan putri Indonesia, mengaku bertumpah darah satu, tanah Air Indonesia._

_Kami putra dan putri Indonesia, mengaku berbangsa satu, bangsa Indonesia._

_Kami putra dan putri Indonesia, menjunjung bahasa persatuan, bahasa Indonesia._

Sebuah pernyataan yang berbekas di hati Indonesia hingga saat ini. Dulu, saat ia mendengarkannya, meski tubuh kurus dan dipenuhi luka, ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan matanya terus mengalirkan air mata.

Ia begitu bangga, begitu tersentuh…

Rasanya semua semangat para pemuda-pemudi itu tersampaikan padanya, memberinya kekuatan lebih untuk tetap bangkit dan berjuang.

Rasa itu, hampir dilupakan Indonesia. Indonesia tertawa kecil, menertawakan dirinya yang bodoh. Bodoh betul dia hampir saja percaya bahwa generasi muda bangsanya kini sudah rusak dan tak ada yang peduli. Melihat sekelompok pemuda-pemudi tadi yang dengan tulus menawarkan bantuan pada seseorang yang tak dikenal, rasanya membuat Indonesia percaya lagi.

Ia tidak boleh putus harapan.

'Generasi Pengubah', ia suka itu.

Benar, mereka bukan generasi penerus, bukan generasi penerus yang meneruskan budaya ketidakjujuran, korupsi dan egoism. Bukan juga generasi muda yang hanya dapat memaki, berorasi tanpa tindakan yang jelas. Bukan hanya sok ingin unjuk gigi dan berdemonstrasi tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Bukankah jauh lebih berharga tindakan kecil seperti menolong orang sekitar dibanding berteriak-teriak di sepanjang jalan lalu berkelahi dengan aparat keamanan? Atau malah hanya berani menghujat di belakang, namun tak berbuat apa-apa?

Mereka adalah generasi pengubah yang akan mengubah masa depan Indonesia menjadi lebih baik.

Di jaman seperti ini, dimana ada balita yang tertabrak namun tak ada seorang pun yang peduli, namun masih ada pemuda-pemudi seperti mereka, yang peduli akan sesama.

Masih ada harapan.

Indonesia tersenyum.

Ia menoleh dan menghampiri bapak-bapak itu, yang tampaknya sudah membaik.

"Anak-anak yang baik ya?" gumam Indonesia, masih tidak bisa menghentikan senyumannya. Bapak-bapak itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ya, anak-anak yang hebat," katanya.

"Mari pak, biar saya antar berobat," kata Indonesia. Bapak itu tampak panik.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, semua biasa biar Negara ini yang tanggung," katanya. Indonesia tidak mau kalah, ia juga ingin berjuang melakukan sesuatu tanpa pamrih, memberikan bantuan dan kehangatan bagi orang lain.

Bapak-bapak itu sejenak terlihat bingung namun akhirnya setuju. Indonesia pun akhirnya memapah bapak-bapak itu ke rumah sakit yang tak jauh dari sana.

Rasanya, Indonesia tidak bisa melupakan hari ini. Hari yang berkesan di hari peringatan Sumpah Pemuda.

Hari dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Generas Pengubah.

Seperti dulu dimana para pemuda memaksa para generasi tua untuk melakukan proklamasi, atau saat para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi berhasil menduduki gedung DPR pada saat akhir Orde Baru. Hanya generasi muda, generasi yang berani bertindak dan bertanggung jawab, yang selalu berhasil mengubah masa depan Indonesia.

Kini generasi muda itu kembali hadir, dengan nama Generasi Pengubah.

Akan sehebat apa Generasi Pengubah kali ini?

Indonesia tidak sabar untuk melihatnya.

End

* * *

><p>Jujur ya, waktu denger temanku cerita tentang ini (tentu bagian Indonesianya fiktif tapi sisanya betulan) aku terharu. Membeli semua mangga bapak-bapak itu? Hebat, aku aja pasti mikir dua kali buat bertindak begitu. Itu…hebat banget, aku terharu, suer deh. Itu baru namanya tulus, tanpa pamrih, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Jangan-jangan… *celingak-celinguk* temenku itu baca lagi… *sweat drop<p>

Generasi pengubah, apa kalian pernah dengar? Kakak tingkatku lah yang mencetuskannya, kita adalah generasi pengubah!

Uwaaah, hebat deh, semangat nasionalismeku langsung berkobar sampai pikiran bahwa nanti aku bisa aja magang di daerah terpencil di luar pulau Jawa pun aku tetap semangat. Apapun untuk Indonesia!

Eh iya, di sini bukan aku ingin mengkhususkan atau mengeksklusifkan fakultas kedokteran lho ya, nggak kok. Semuanya sama, kita semua sama, derajatnya sama di mata Tuhan, hanya amal ibadah yang membedakan. Jadi, jangan ada yang sinis ya, soalnya di universitasku sendiri banyak masalah antara fakultas kodekteran dengan fakultas lain.

Ok, aku ingin beli buku nasionalisme itu, pasti, nanti, harus nabung dulu, tapi pasti! Indonesia! Ayo Indonesia bisa! Dukung pulau komodo! Dukung Indonesia menang! *lari-lari ngibarin bendera *dikejar hansip karena disangka orang gila

Review!


End file.
